


O You Who Speaks In Games,

by MMEGmo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMEGmo/pseuds/MMEGmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	O You Who Speaks In Games,

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.

We could go, far away from here; I’d take you out in my car and we’ll blast our favorite music so loud that we create another world.  A world where nothing exists but us and our music. A world where you don’t have to be ashamed when you sing and dance, a world where you can speak out loud about how much you want to die, and by doing that you’ll want to sing about how happy you are in that moment; because expressing yourself will be one of the best things that will happen to you. Nothing exists but us, and our music.

Who am I? Tyler? Josh? tie?

   “I don’t know”

Who am I? Happiness? Sadness? Anger?

   “I don’t know,”

Who am I? The blade? The rubber band? The noose?

   “I don’t know.”

Who am I? The friend? The enemy? The ally?

   “I don’t know.”

Who am I? The teacher? The artist? The writer?

   “I don’t know?"

Who am I? The Angel? The Devil? The God?

    “I don’t know,” I tell him “And I don’t care if you tell me or not. Drag your knife and slit my throat, the pain is too much, I’m bleeding out but I’m immortal. O you who speaks with such confidence, destroy me. Surely this will take me to your gates, surely you will show mercý and justice when I appear at your gates, surely I will experience the joy of true victory. But will I be given the key, or will you drop me down through a trapdoor that leads to a tailored room of pain?” The chains cut into my wrists to drain me once again. “O you who owns me, is it not enough?”

   “I am clearly not who you think, because you have not thought about the idea of me.”

“O you who speaks in games, can you hear?”

   “They will all hear,”

   

   


End file.
